rogue_traderfandomcom-20200213-history
Greaves Log: Jurassic Planet 2
Campaign: Homestead Bound Jurassic Planet: Part 1 | Part 2 | Part 3 Professor Brundel The next morning arrives far too early. You would think that most of these reptiles would sleep during the night, but from the soft thumps of footsteps echoing in the distance, you would be wrong. Whether by divine intervention, or dumb luck, none of the giants had gotten into our makeshift camp. I have a brief glimpse of Krios stepping off the transport, before I heard murmurs from right outside. He made quite the racket when he came back inside, claiming to have caught someone. The man in question was pale, skinny, and was dressed head to toe in stereotypical lab gear. Confused, I asked aloud, "What's an egg head doing here?" As Krios went to work on trying to wake up Red Ded, the man told us everything about himself. His name was Professor Brundel. He was working on teleporter technology, and was also keeping an eye on his lab's specimens. The specimens being the giant reptiles that were roaming about the land. I became immediately suspicious of this man. Not only was he as jittery as a chain caught in the wind, but everything about him seemed off. Especially since he told us that he was partly responsible for the giants here. Also.... A roar erupted behind me as the crew finally succeeded in waking up the ork. I do believe the strange Professor pissed his pants. In no time at all, Red Ded set out into the woods, and ended up bringing us a 'relatively' small reptile for breakfast. He set off with cooking the animal with all due haste. (I'm starting to like this ork.) While waiting for breakfast, I pull Axel off to the side. "What do you think of the egg head?" I asked him. He didn't share my suspicions, but was eager to exploit the man for his research. I spoke up some more. "Don't you think it's odd? His clothes are way too clean for someone who was found here. Also, did you notice that he didn't have any weapons?" Axel took another look at the egg head, and agreed with me. He confronted Brundel and demanded to know why he didn't have anything to defend himself with. Shaking, Brundel replied with a whisper. "The, the, the, There's no need for me to carry a weapon. As I was trying to tell your friend, My lab is just a mile to the north west. It, it's protected by a pylon that keeps the dinosaurs away." (A pylon huh?) Almost the entire crew demanded for the man to lead us to his lab once breakfast was over. The man agreed, and we feasted on Red Ded's, surprisingly scrumptious, meal. Nicole believed that we had everything under control, so she took our transport ship back to the Homestead. Rex Darby went with her for some reason. In their place, Nicole left behind a strange girl called Moll to aid us. The girl appeared to be a cute teenager, that for whatever reason, could only say 'Desu'. So it came to pass that Axel, Red Ded, Fayte, Krios, Moll, and I followed the Professor to his lab. The Lab We saw the lab about ten minutes after setting out to find it. The building was a moderately large structure about four stories high, and surrounded by wires; and according to Brundel pylons that are disguised as trees. It wasn't long before the building was looming over us. "The whole point of the disguised trees is to keep out the dinosaurs, while not disturbing the atmosphere. Without it, we would be vulnerable to our very creations." Brundel rambled off. That's what he claimed, but not a moment after he had said this, than a giant foot descended and thumped right next to us. To our left was an enormous four legged 'Dinosaur' far larger than the one from yesterday. Brundel let out an audible gasp. "BUT HOW!?" Needless to say, we stayed quiet. When Red Ded finally noticed it, he wanted the creature's teef, but Brundel stated that the creature was, thankfully, a herbivore. Still, we needed to get inside the building quickly. If this guy was here, there's no telling what else was walking around. As we were moving, someone said something about the dinosaur's stomach looking odd. We made it inside the Laboratory. No sooner than we closed the door, than the creature let out a mournful wail, and collapsed. Watching the scene through the doors' windows, we saw two blood soaked lizards tear out of the giant's guts. The lizards seem to be smaller versions of the monster we encountered yesterday; but in some places on their bodies, they had cybernetic implants in place of flesh. They looked at their victim with their one robotic eye, and screeched. Brundel was freaking out the most out of all of us. So much so, that the new girl, Moll, unleashed a psychic force on the man, in-casing him in ice. (Terrific! We needed him around to show us around and explain what we saw.) To make matters worse, Fayte pulled a lever that put the building into lock-down, trapping us inside the lab. We moved into the main room of the lab. There was a pair of doors on each wall. Lab equipment was left everywhere in the room, but nothing stood out of the ordinary. We tried to open the doors, but the current lock-down prevented us from opening them. Then from the one spot behind me, that I wasn't looking at, Red Ded popped out of a giant crate and yelled "SUHPRIZZE PINKIES!" I almost leaped out of my fur. Red Ded walked towards the door on our right, and used his burner to cut a hole in the door. On the other side of the door was a hallway that led to another closed door. He was about to do the same thing again, but then an alarm set off, and gas filled the hallway. "Everyone tak cahver!!" The ork yelled as he pointed his burner at the gas. I barely made it out of the way before the ork let the gas on fire, causing an immense explosion. Fayte wasn't so lucky. She got burned badly. The ork himself was toasted well done, but that was beside the point. Infuriated I yelled at him. "YOU! STUPID!.....THING!! All we had to do was go to the far side of the room, and we would've been fine!" Red Ded on the other hand, was convinced that there would've been too much gas, and that it would've filled the entire room. So instead of just waiting for the gas to spread, he just got rid of it. Frusterated that we haven't been up for over two hours and already this shit was happening, I started banging my head on a wall. "It's too early in the morning for this. It's too early in the morning for this." We didn't find anything in the next room. Anything that wasn't caught up in the blast turned out to be useless. So we headed back to the main room and got through the doors in the center. This room appeared to be an observatory, that looked out into an open field. While most of the group were trying to kick down a rather thick piece of glass, I spotted Fayte sending her Servitor into a ventilation shaft. She was trying to access a side room that seemed to have some documents on a table. I aided her in guiding the skull through the vents, and ended up getting it on the other side. Before we could have it open the door though, Axel broke the door's window and just reached for the handle on the other side. Fayte spared no time looking through both the paper files and the electronic files she found on a nearby computer. Much of the information on the paper was redacted, and almost useless. On the computer, we found something about a successful experiment that was carried out. Apparently the scientists were teleporting the dinosaurs into the surrounding wilderness. We also found the names of two more scientists named Ain and Geofry. With more questions mounting up about what was happening here, we decided to wake up Brundel from his catatonic state. Moll used her abilities to defrost the man. Once Brundel recovered, Fayte grilled him into showing us the lab's teleporter. He directed us through the door on the left, and led us into the teleportation room. The teleporter was rather small as far as teleporters went. It appeared to be a moderately sized capsule that was connected to a computer that held the coordinates of this world in its system. Fayte activated it. Brundel set some coordinates in the computer, insisting on using the machine in order to get out of this place since the lab was no longer safe. He was already in the process of stepping into the capsule, when Fayte yelled at him to halt. I grabbed him before he set foot inside. Fayte asked him what was on the other side. The egg head stated that it was the location of a safe house that was made in case of an emergency. Fayte didn't trust him, but I was certain that the man didn't have any ulterior motives. (He didn't appear to be the calculating master mind type.) With no further objections. Brundel stepped into the capsule, and disappeared from our sights as the thing projected him to the destination. The computer read that he made it to the other side, and was on the move. Knowing that the device was safe, I squeezed into the capsule and allowed myself to be transported. To Be Continued. Category:Homestead Bound Category:Log